Two Bits Lucky
by huffle-bibin
Summary: When Mush runs away from home, he leaves behind his twin sister. What happens when she comes looking for him? Its better than it sounds. OC, rating is for some violence. First fanfic. Please r&r!
1. Prolouge

A/N I don't own the Newsies, no matter how much I wish that I did.

_**Prologue**_

It was dark outside. I looked around my bedroom through slit eyes. A thin, pale sliver of moonlight filtered through the grimy window. The small strip of light hit the bed

across from mine, illuminating my brother's face. His eyes glistened in the moonlight as he collected his bag from under his bed. I knew what he had in that bag. He had

a picture, some money and some clothes. He wanted to leave home, I was sure of that. How did I know? Easy, I wanted to leave home too. He looked over at me and

sighed. Before either of us could do anything more, the door to our apartment crashed open. Cowering in my bed, I knew that Pa was home. I also knew that he

wasn't sober. That really stunk. He didn't hurt us when he was sober. When he was drunk, however, he beat us. He beat us real bad. I don't blame him. He was just

sad from my mother's death. That's why he drank. It's not his fault he's a mean drunk. My brother didn't share my feelings on that particular subject. Once the house

stopped shaking and was filled with my father's snores, my brother grabbed the bag and started to the window. "Wait Mush, don't go. Don't leave me alone with him."

I murmured. Mush changed his course from the window to my bed. He planted a kiss on my forehead and said, "I have to go. He'll kill me if I stay." I nodded silently, a

single tear running down my face. He pulled open the window, stepped onto the fire escape and stepped out of my life.

_**5 Years Later**_

I sat on the edge of my bed, not moving, not making any noise. I barely dared to breathe. My father had just stormed into the house, and he was one sip of beer away

from passing out. I fingered the bruise on my cheek that never seemed to go away, and prayed that he would pass by my room with out coming in. I breathed a small

sigh of relief as he passed by, stumbling into several walls before making it into his room. His snores filled the apartment in mere moments, and that's when I decided

to leave. I got up and crossed the room for the first time in five years. For the first time since my brother left I opened his dresser. I breathed in the sent of musty

clothes, and pulled out one of his shirts, some suspenders, and a pair of his pants. I put them on, getting rid of my ratty old dress. I found a small bag under Mush's old

bed, and put another shirt and pair of pants in there, along with two dollars, my life savings. I pulled on my newsie cap and looked around my bedroom. I turned and

climbed out the window and down the fire escape. As I left the place I lived in for fifteen years, I didn't look back. Not even once. I walked towards

the heart of Manhattan, looking for my long lost brother.

_A/N Let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, so please review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N I don't own Newsies. Sigh._

_Now that that's out of the way, I want to thank my lovely reviewers. Thanks for reviewing Smiley94 and Allie. You made my day! Now, on with the story!_

I was walking around Manhattan. I didn't know where I was going. I had no idea where to look for Mush. Wait, that's a lie. I did know one place to look for Mush, and that was the Newsboys Lodging House. He had loved watching the newsies on the street corners, and always told me he was going to be a newsie one day. I was walking to one of the lodging houses when I heard a fight in an alley. After living with an abusive father, the one thing I can't stand is people getting beat up, especially when the odds aren't fair. I looked down the alley, and assessed the situation. I'd call two boys easily in their 20s beating up a kid who looked near ten unfair. I stood at the mouth of the alley, and tried to figure out what was going on. One of the big boys said, "Looke here Morris, we'se gots ourselves a shrimp!" The other boy, Morris I think, said "Its awful fun to soak little shrimpies". He laughed evilly as he picked the little boy off the ground. "Lemme go you thugs!" the small boy cried, "Davey'll get you for this!" "Good thing we'se already fixed Davey up sos he can't walk." one of them said. What the other boy said next chilled me to the bone. "After we gets done with you, we're gonna go find Sarah. Who knowsmaybe we can convince her to be my goil." That's when I knew I had to do something. I stepped deeper into the alley, but none of the boys saw me. "Hello boys." I called out, moving closer to all three of them, "I hopes I'm intrudin'!" The thug holding the kid let the boy go, and then turned to the other thug. It was clear to me now that the thugs were brothers. And they were strong. And they wouldn't fight fair. Darn. The boys looked at each other and grinned. They both walked towards me. "Lets fix 'im sos he can't walk too," the bigger thug said. Absent mindedly, I noted that my disguise as a boy was working. As I punched him, I hoped my guise would hold. Before the second thug could do anything, the little kid threw a rock at him. Now we each had one thug. It still wasn't the fairest fight, but it was better than before. Thug one and I exchanged blows for a little while, before I landed a lucky punch and knocked him out. I was glad, for the first and only time, that my Pa abused me. I could take lots of punches without getting hurt, or at least without feeling much pain. I ran over to the kid and took his thug out too.

The kid didn't look so good. He was bleeding and not moving too much. I picked him up, helped him stand and asked "What's your name, kid? Do you need some help getting home?" Before the kid could answer me, a man, no wait, a boy, appeared at the mouth of the alley. "Get behind me" I whispered to the kid. "Les, is that you down there?" the guy at the mouth of the alley asked. "Davey!" the kid, Les, exclaimed. He got around me and limped to his brother. "Are you alright Les?" Davey asked. Even though I could just barely hear what those two were saying, I noticed concern in Davey's voice. "I'm fine, I guess. You're not hurt." Les noted, relieved, before continuing. "Where were you?" Les asked, almost accusingly. "I was getting my papes, like I told you I would be doing. Who's that at the end of the alley?" Davey had seen me, and didn't like the looks of me, apparently. "Oh!" Les said. He must have forgotten I was here. "Come meet him Davey. He's the reason I'm fine!" Les was dragging Davey down the alley. I bit back laughter. Les reminded me of Mush when he was younger. "So Les," I asked, "Who were dose guys? Dey don' seem to like you'se or your family too much." "Those were the Delancy brothers." I jumped. I hadn't been expecting Davey to answer me. Much less have him standing right next to me. "They're nothing but trouble. When Jack and I led the strike, we managed to get the Delancy's uncle, Weasel, outta a job. They don't like me or Jack too much. They decided to go after my family to get to me and Jack. They already tried to take Sarah. She's my older sister, and Jack's goil."

While Davey talked about the Delancy's and all the trouble they caused, I got a good look at him. He was tall-ish, and had a sturdy frame. Broad shoulders, big hands, bigger feet. His clothes weren't of the best quality, but they were obviously well cared for. His hair was short, dark brown and curly. He had a nice face that was easy to read. I saw fear, concern and wariness playing across his facial features. He had a bold, square, stubborn chin, a square, average-sized nose and full lips that seemed rather pale. When I saw his eyes, I was shocked. I was expecting dark, chocolate brown eyes, twinkling with mischief and excitement, like his brother's. What I saw was a pair of warm blue eyes. They were serious, and every emotion that played across his face was amplified in his eyes. They were filled with concern, and looked older than the 17 years I guessed he had. "How did you, such a small boy, beat two huge Delancys?" Davey's question brought me back to the conversation. "Well," I said slowly, "I'm used to fighten boys a lot bigger den me. Besides, Les kept one of 'em busy sos I could knock the lights outta da odder one." Les blushed and smiled at the praise I gave him. We began to walk out of the alley. A battle was raging in my head as Les and Davey chattered. _'I should tell 'em I'm a goil.'_ I thought. _'I need someone who knows sos I can talk to 'em. I need someone who knows who I am, who can help me.'_ The rational part of me was screaming _'You only just met these guys! Whose to say they aren't just like Pa?!'_ I told my rational side to shut up. I trusted Les and Davey. I had no idea why, but I trusted them both enough to tell them my biggest secret. Still a little unsure, I made my decision. I stopped walking, and both boys looked at me. I studied both of them for a minute, then whispered, "Can you'se two keep a secret?" The boys looked at each other, and after a short pause they nodded. I took a deep breath, and then pulled off my hat.

As my hair tumbled down around my face, I saw Davey and Les's eyes grow larger. It was easy to see they were both shocked "You're a goil!" Davey said. He rubbed his eyes, then looked again. "You're not dreamin'." I said exasperated, "Come back in three hours, and I'll still be a goil." Davey suddenly stopped walking. "What!?" I said. Maybe my rational half was right. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell them. Davey looked dumbstruck, and poor little Les looked like he didn't know what to think. "You ain't ever seen a goil who can fight before?" I said, fuming. Davey was silent for a minute before saying, "I think..." "A dangerous pastime." I muttered, interrupting him. Davey gave me a funny look and continued, "I think... I want you to teach me to fight." I was shocked for a moment, then I grinned and said "Sure, why not." I stuck out my hand and he took it. We gripped hands just a little too hard, a little too long. I pulled my hand back, embarrassed. "Well," I said, slightly flustered, "I'll be seein' you two tomorrow." I ruffled Les's hair, turning around to leave. I was about six feet away when Davey called after me. "Wait!" he said "Why don't you join us for dinner, um...?" "Lucky." I supplied. "Yeah, Lucky, join us for dinner!" Les called out as he ran to me and grabbed my hand. He started pulling me down the street towards houses and apartments. "Well," I said, "I wouldn't wanna intrude..." "Trust me. You'll be doing all of us a favor. Les has a wild imagination, and likes to tell stories. He would turn you into some crazy strong giant who walked all over the Delancys." Davey said with a twinkle in his eye. Les scowled at Davey, then scowled at me as I said, "The last part is true, but I like being small for my age. I'll join you for dinner, if only to keep myself from becoming a giant." Davey laughed, and Les looked like he couldn't decide if he was happy that I was coming to dinner, or mad at me. I smiled at the boy, and he decided to run ahead of Davey and me, solving his emotional dilemma by not having to choose if he was happy or mad. Davey and I watched Les run ahead, while we walked in companionable silence. "So," I started, breaking the silence, "What's your name? I gathered Davey from Les, but that seems like a nickname." "You're right. My name is David Jacobs. Les likes to call me Davey, as you gathered." David said. Before David could say anything else, Les doubled back and said "Hurry up slow pokes! I'm hungry!" I laughed, and all three of us hurried to the Jacob's house. As we walked up the stairs I said "So, David, I hope your family takes kindly to bloody strangers." "Don' worry," he said with a grin "they'll love you." "I hope so" I muttered as Les opened the door to an apartment. I took a deep breath, and walked in after Les and David.

_A/N Sorry if that was confusing. Let me know what you think by reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Disney is going to make me rip my heart out after I got my wisdom teeth removed? That is cruel and unusual punishment. (sigh) Well, here it goes. I don't own Newsies. That was almost as painful as getting my teeth out. (pouts) Now, on a happier note, I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I love you guys!! Thanks to xxxNightmare, Kelsey, NewsiesRacetrack88 and Smiley94. You all rock!! Now, on with the story!**_

"My God, what happened?" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed as we walked in the door. "The Delancys happened mama." David said grimly. "Les are you alright?" a girl who I assumed was Sarah asked. A voice came from the corner of the small room, the one place that I couldn't see, saying "How about you Davey? The Delancys aren't ones to run from a good fight, and you don't got a single bruise or cut on you." The speaker moved forward, more into the light. David obviously knew the boy, because he smiled and said "Well Jack, I didn't do any fightin'." Jack looked shocked and turned to Les, saying "Wow Les! You look great for gettin' rid of two guys twice as big as you." Les gave Jack a funny look, and then said, "The Delancys would've killed me, if it weren't for Lucky." Mrs. Jacobs, Jack and Sarah all asked, "Lucky?" "Lucky." David confirmed as he pulled me in front of him.

"Hi." Was all I said, was all I could say. Mrs. Jacobs looked slightly alarmed as she said "Oh my! Come in, come in. Jack, go get some hot water. Sarah, go get some gauze and soap. Lucky, Les come here and sit down. David, can you patch up Les? Come on Lucky, sit down. We need to get you patched up." "Thank you ma'am, but you don' need to do that for me. I don' wanna be trouble." I said. "Have you seen yourself?" Jack asked as he walked in with a bucket of water. I shook my head, and he brought over a small mirror. I gasped as I saw my reflection.

I looked worse than Les, and that was saying something! My left eye was swelling shut, a shallow cut on my cheekbone was still bleeding, it looked as if I had broken my nose, and my lip was split in several places. I examined my hands and saw that I had split six knuckles, and from experience I knew that I would be covered in bruises tomorrow. While I had been looking at my battle wounds, David had finished patching up Les, and put the tired boy in his bed. Mrs. Jacobs saw that I was looking at Les, so she took away the mirror, and began to clean me up. As she washed my wounds she chattered happily, saying "Well dear, you didn't get hurt too badly, which we should be grateful for. Oh good, your nose isn't broken. During the strike, David and Jack came home more than once looking worse than you." She chattered on as she bandaged up the worst cuts. "There," She finally said, tying off my knuckles, "all done. Will you be joining us for dinner?" David saw the look in my eye, and cut in before I could politely refuse, saying, "Of course Lucky will stay for dinner. I mean, it's the least we can do to thank her." I tried to shush David, but it was too late. "Her?" Jack asked. He was obviously talking to David, but I answered him, pulling off my hat as I said, "Yes her. It was supposed to be a secret, but the walkin' mouth here," I glared at David, "went and told."

Jack and David looked at each other. Everything was silent and then Jack and David burst out laughing. Even Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs chuckled as I yelled, "What's so funny?" "You gasp called Davey the giggle walkin' mouth." Jack said, before succumbing to more laughter. David took a deep breath, then quickly said, "Jack started callin' me the walkin' mouth over a year ago. How dija know my name?" "Well," I giggled, their laughter catching, "I just call 'em like I see 'em." All three of us were laughing now, and Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs went to check on Les. After several minutes, David and Jack managed to stop laughing, but I couldn't. I kept laughing, harder and harder. I'm not sure when the laughter became tears, but I was bawling now. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't do that either. I felt someone grab my hand and lead me outside. I didn't see who it was. I heard the window open and was pushed out on the fire escape. The night air was cool on my flaming face. Someone pulled me into a tight embrace, saying "Shh, shh. Don't worry, don't cry. Everything will be alright."

I recognized David's voice, and relaxed into his tight embrace. After several minutes, after I had regained my composure, I pulled away from David. I hadn't noticed the blackness that had been gathering at the edges of my vision, but standing alone was too much for me. I crumpled onto the ground. The last thing I remember was David asking me "Are you alright?" before everything went black and I felt no more.

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. On a totally random note, I now have a reference point for passing out! Well, kinda. The knocked me out when I got my wisdom teeth removed. Yes, yes I know you all feel sorry for me.  
Blink: No they don't!  
Me: Sush, I'm wallowing in self pity. Don't intrupt me! I can cut you out of the story you know!  
Blink: No, don't do that. Everyone feels horrible for you. We all feel your pain! We all want to give you mashed potatos and ice cream!  
Me: Thats better! Now that Blink is behaving, you know what would make me feel better? Reviews!!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in three hours. I have NO life. Well, its not_ completely_my fault. Stupid surgery. I'm not allowed to do much more than post stories, read and watch Newsies. Oh no. Boo hoo for me. I'm actually watching Newsies right now.  
Blink: Speaking of Newsies, don't you have something to say.  
Me: Um, I love them with my heart and soul?  
Race: (entering) Thanks toots, but not quite.  
Me: OMG! Its Race! Where did you come from? (Hugs Race)  
Race: Easy dere sweetheart! I'm your Race muse. I finally got out of the closet you tied us all up in. Now tell the nice people your disclaimer.  
Me: (pouting) Fine. I don't own Newsies. If I did, I would be hugging the real newsies right now.  
Race: Hey! I'm as real as your gonna get honey.  
Blink: Can I have a hug?  
Me: Oh, all right. While I hug Blink, you guys enjoy the chapter.**

"Mom, will she be alright?"

"When did this happen?"

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?"

"What happened to her Dave?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

I heard voices, just above my head. They were familiar, but I couldn't quite place them. I wanted to see the faces that went with the voices. I just knew if I could see the faces, I could place the voices. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. After several long minutes of struggle, I was rewarded with a blinding flash of light and an excited exclamation of "Hey, look! I think she's coming to!" Someone must have realized it was too bright for me, because when I opened my eyes for the second time, the room was dark. I looked at the people surrounding my bed, but couldn't place any of them. Their faces were all covered in shadows. Then I saw him.

I went cold. The color drained from my face, and I began to shake. Suddenly, I couldn't see any of the other people. It was just he and I, just like it always was. "Please," I begged, my voice barley a whisper, "Please Pa, don't hurt me again." He reached out to me, to hurt me. I wasn't surprised. He never listened to me when he was drunk. Even though I was weak from my last beating, even though I knew it was stupid, I punched him. He stood up abruptly and left. This surprised me. Maybe I had been mistaken, maybe that wasn't Pa. Pa would have stayed, and just hit me harder. He might have used an empty beer bottle, if I hit him really hard, like I just did. But he hadn't. He had left.

"Lucky?" a small voice asked, sounding scared. Les. I remembered the name that went with the voice. I remembered everything that had happened last night. "Lucky, why dija punch Davey? If you wanted him to leave, you coulda just asked." Les said, sounding sad. I sighed. "Sorry Les," I said, "I thought that Davey was someone else. A bad guy." "Like the Delancy brothers?" Les asked. "Worse than the Delancys." I answered wearily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack talking to Sarah. "Mama, Les, come with me. Let's go check on David." Sarah said. The three of them left quietly, leaving Jack and me alone.

I finally got a good look at him. He was tall, broad shouldered, and had a red handkerchief tied around his neck. His hair was long, but was slicked back so that it didn't block his oval face. He had a triangle chin that squared out at the end, but only a little bit. His nose was fairly average, and his lips were full and looked like they wanted to smile, but were pulled into a frown. I wondered about his eyes. Would I be surprised, like I was with David? When I met his eyes I got the warm brown I expected. His eyes were serious, gone was the happy twinkle I had seen earlier that day.

He met my gaze and said one word, "Why?" I replied as coolly as possible, "I thought he was someone else." "Who?" Jack asked as gently as possible. "My Pa." I whispered, my voice quivering. "He beat you?" Jack asked. I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. I sat up so that I could see Jack better. "He beat you bad?" Jack asked. I couldn't describe what my Pa had done to me, so I showed Jack. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. Jack swore when he saw the scars that laced my arms. "That man used you as a knife sharpener!" Jack exclaimed. "No, he just used beer bottles. The glass has a tendency to break you know." I said, trying to joke around. It didn't work. "Beer bottles! Where is he? I'm gonna soak 'im so hard…" Jack paced around, muttering to himself.

As soon as his back was turned I tried to stand up. The key word here- tried. Jack caught me before I fell, and said, "What do you want? I can get it for you, if you promise not to do that again." He had a funny look in his eyes, like he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh at me, or yell at me. "Well, I do wanna leave, or at least get outta bed…" I trailed off as Jack glared at me. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, convincing Jack to let me go. I knew that, for now, I wasn't going anywhere, so I said, "Water." Jack looked confused. "What?" he asked. "Water. You know, a clear liquid you drink? I would like some water. Oh, and a chance to talk to David alone. I need to apologize." I said. "That I can do." Jack said as he left.

Less than five minutes later, David walked in, carrying a glass of water. "Thanks" I said as he handed me the glass. He looked as if he wanted to leave, but I said, "Please wait." I motioned for him to sit down, and he did. He sat down at the edge of the bed, as far away from me as he possibly could be. "Despite my first impression, I don't bite." I said, joking only a little, "Come closer, I wanna talk to you." He moved the tiniest bit closer. I said "Closer. How am I supposed to talk to you if I can barely see you?" Again, I was only halfway kidding. The curtains were still pulled, and it was dark in this room. Finally, he came and sat next to me.

"Listen…" He began, but I cut him off. "No. I need to tell you something." I paused to take a sip of water, then started talking once more, "When I came to, the room was really bright. Someone pulled the shade so I could see." "That was Sar…" he started, but again I cut him off, saying, "The first thing that I saw and really registered was, well, now I know that it was you. But then, I didn't think it was you." "Who…?" he started to ask, but I held up my hand, signaling him to stop interrupting me. "I saw my Pa, and I was terrified. I had just run away. I have tried to run away before. Every time, my Pa caught me, and every time he beat me harder than usual." David gave me a questioning look, but didn't interrupt. "Sometimes he would beat me so hard I would black out. He looks the tiniest bit like you, when your face is in the shadows, and my brain isn't working right. When you reached out to touch me, I saw my Pa reaching out to hit me. I got scared. I reacted." David nodded, and I continued my story. "When Les asked why I punched you, everything that happened last night came rushing to me. I felt so guilty. You were just trying to be a good friend and I hurt you. Not just physically," I said, eyeing the bruise that was beginning to form on his chin, "but emotionally too. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" I finally finished my story. I searched David's blue eyes with my gray ones, but the storm of emotions in his eyes made it hard to tell how he was feeling.

"I'll forgive you." He said slowly. "I sense an if coming." I said with a smile. He smiled briefly, and then said "If you let me see what your Pa did to you. I wanna, no, I need to know what scared you so bad when you thought I was him." I nodded, and with a sigh turned held my arms out to David. For the second time today, I rolled up my sleeves. For the second time today, a boy swore when he saw the scars that laced my arms. David ran a finger along the longest, most prominent scar, asking "What did he do to you?" I just pulled down my shirt and shook my head. I couldn't tell him. Not now, and maybe not ever.

David understood when he saw my too bright eyes and the single tear quivering on my nose. He wiped the tear from my nose, and gathered me into a warm hug. I relaxed, and for the first time since I had run away I felt safe, and I wasn't scared. I drifted off into a natural sleep in David's arms. He kept holding me through out the night, keeping me safe from all the bad things that haunted my dreams.

--

I woke up early the next morning, and felt someone's arms holding me tight. I looked over and saw David. I smiled before wriggling out of his embrace. As I walked to the kitchen I realized something. For the first time in five years I had slept all through the night, without a single nightmare. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sarah cooking breakfast. "How can I help?" I asked. Sarah jumped a little bit, saying, "You startled me!" she thought for a moment, then asked, "Can you cook eggs?" I smiled and said "I can make just about anything you want me to. I did a lot of cooking, especially the last five years." "Eggs it is." Sarah said as she handed me a pan and a carton of eggs.

While I scrambled the eggs, Sarah set the table. I noticed that there were only five places set. She saw my curious glance at the table, and answered my unasked question, saying "Papa is looking for a new job, and Jack went back to the Lodging House." "Jack is a newsie?" I asked. I didn't think that anything could surprise me after last night, but that did. "Yes he is. David and Les are newsies too." Sarah replied, slightly confused. I went back to scrambling the eggs, but now I scrambled with a smile. I had found my chance to find Mush.

**A/N: These seem so much longer on Word! Geeze, I need to type more.  
Blink: Yay! I gotta hug! (hears noise and looks in other room) Um, Bibbi?  
Me: Yes?  
Blink: Um, not to be a snitch or anything, but Race is lettin the rest of us outta da closet you tied us up in.  
Me: Shoot! No one is supossed to you guys are in there. RACE! (runs to go tie the newsies up again)  
Blink: Well, I'm sure that she'll be back to normal eventually. Read and review, and maybe she won't tie all of us up again.  
Me: (Yelling from other room) Yes! Read and Review. And sorry for being so weird! Maybe I'll be better tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: (Whispering) Hey people! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was going to post yesterday, but my power went out. Stupid power... (grumbles about the power incoherently) So, I combined two chapters and posted them as one big chappie! YAY! Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers!  
Smiley94: Thank you for reviewing! The wait is over, Lucky will meet Mush today! Yep, it was getting my wisdom teeth out. Thanks, I am feeling better :)  
LosahFace: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the update.  
Me: Now, I know your all wondering why I'm whispering.  
Blink: (in a normal voice) No, they're not  
Me:(Whispering) Shh, they'll find us  
Blink: (Whispering) Ohh, right. Sorry  
Race: (Whispering) You should be.  
Me: (Whispering) Stop fighting! Now, where was I?  
Blink: (Whispering)Telling everyone why we are whispering  
Me: (Whispering) Thanks Blink  
Race: (Whispering) Suck up  
Me: (Glares at Race.) (Whispering) Anyways, we are whispering because someone, Racetrack, let Jack, David, Spot and Mush out of the closet they were tied up in.  
Race: (Whispering) Sorry! They gave my a cigar!  
Me: (Whispering) A cigar. Thats your price? (shakes head) But, they are really mad, and they... (hears noises outside of room) what was that?!  
Blink: (Whispering) I think its them. I'm scared.  
Mush: Hey guys! I found 'em. They're in here.  
Me: Crap. (hides behind Blink, who is hiding behind Race, who is cowering in fear)  
Jack: (opens the door) Bibbi! Why did you lock us in that closet?  
Me: (No longer whispering) Well, um, because I, uhh, I couldn't have six newsies in my room. My mom would get mad.  
Spot: Oh. Alright then. (walks out)  
Me: Is that ir? No one else is going to leave?  
Mush, Jack, David, Race: Nope.  
Blink: (hurt) Do you want me to leave?  
Me: (hugs Blink) No, no, of course not!  
Blink: Okay. Yay, I get to stay!  
Me: (Doing that one arm hug thing that people do when they are hugging someone at the same time as talking to someone else. Arm around waist, we'll call it. Arm around Blink's waist) Alright. Sorry for keeping you for so long. Now, read the story!**

**--**

After a quick breakfast, David and Les were getting ready to go sell papes. I pulled my hair back and hid it beneath my cap. When David and Les came down, they were surprised to see me ready to go sell too. David looked at Sarah, who said, "Go on you three, get outta here. You got papes to sell, don't you?" "Bye Mama!" Les called out over his shoulder. David closed the door behind himself and then turned to Les, saying "Shh! She's still asleep!" "Oops." Les muttered sheepishly. "So," David said after several minutes of silence, "Why do you wanna sell papes with us?" "Well, I'm lookin' for... for a...for an old... friend. Yep an old, old friend." I said. "Gee, that was convincing." David said sarcastically. "What's his name, I might know 'im" he continued, slightly intrigued that he might know my so-called friend. "Mush is his name. At least it was his name. He mighta changed it over the years." I said.

"No, we knows a Mush." Jack said as we all jumped. Since he slept at the lodging house none of us were expecting him to walk with us to the distribution office. Much less sneak up behind us and scare us like that. "Jack, don't scare us like that!" I exclaimed. "Well, I hadda find you." Jack said. "Me?" I asked. Jack nodded. "Why?" I asked. "Well," Jack said, "You have a problem." "What is it?" I asked, concerned that my guise wasn't holding or that I couldn't sell papes. "It just, well, umm, Lucky ain't exactly the best name for a newsie. See, guys might get the wrong idea..." Jack trailed off, but he didn't need to finish. My face was flaming as I pointedly avoided looking at Jack and David. I did notice that both of their faces were red as I asked a spot above Jack's head what he suggested I do. I made sure I asked before Les could ask what Jack had meant.

Suddenly David said "Two Bits." Jack and I gave up on not looking at anyone because what David had said was just too weird. "Two Bits?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "Two Bits." David confirmed. "It can be your new newsie name. 50 papes cost a quarter, or two bits. Jack and I will loan you two bits, so it's a way to remember how much you owe us. And it's a pretty cool name." I thought for a second, then said "Two Bits. I like it. Come on guys, lets go get our papes."

--

Jack, David, Les and I got in line to get our papes. "Hey there Cowboy!" one kid yelled out, "Whose the new kid?" The kid who yelled to Jack was young, short Italian kid. He had black hair and a boyish face. His lips were full, but his bottom lip was fuller than his top lip. He wore a cap and a vest over a clean white shirt. He was one of the most put together newsies I saw in the crowd around me. Before Jack could introduce me I stuck out my hand and said "The names Two Bits." The boy took my hand and shook it. I realized that he was eighteen at least, much older than the fifteen I had put him at anyway, as he said, "I'm Racetrack. You can call me Race." He called over some of his other friends and introduced them. "This is Specs," a boy with glasses and a bowler hat waved, "Crutchy," a kid with a crutch smiled, "Kid Blink," a kid with an eye patch shook my hand, " and this here's Mush."

As soon as Mush stepped forward I knew I had found my brother. I felt a rush of emotions at the sight of him. Betrayal, happiness, relief, worry and joy all assaulted me at the same time. I pushed these emotions aside as I shook his hand because there was no way I would tell him who I was. I couldn't tell him, not yet. What if he was like Pa? I stopped thinking, because it was too painful, and started looking.

He was taller than I remembered, but that I expected. His chestnut brown hair was as short and curly as it was five years ago. When I looked at his face I saw a small scar under his left ear that hadn't been there last time I saw him, or at least not to my knowledge. His chin was a rounded triangle, and his nose was normal. There was no sign of the break he had in it had when he left. His lips had filled out during the years we had been apart. His eyes were the same chocolate brown that I remembered, but they were much more guarded now, showing little emotion. The one emotion I saw in his eyes was shock as he met my eyes. I think he might have recognized my eyes and my handshake, but I couldn't be sure because at that moment he dropped my hand and said, "Pleased to meet youse." I replied "Same here."

Blink broke the awkward silence that was staring to form by saying, "So Jack, how dija find Two Bits? He don' seem to be exactly newsie material. No offense Two Bits." Blink added hastily. "Actually, I found 'im." David said as he stepped up next to me. "I saw 'im beat up both the Delancys with no help. He kinda saved Les's life to tell the truth." Les tried to scowl, but ended up smiling sheepishly as he remembered the fight. "After the fight Oscar and Morris were both out cold and Two Bits here only got a shiner." David said as he pointed to my bruised left eye that had already started to fade. Many of the boys applauded me as I walked to the front of the line with Jack, David and Les.

"A hundred papes for me and fifty papes for my friend Two Bits." Morris glared at me through the eye he could see out of as he handed me my papes. I waved to him and stifled a giggle as Jack and I walked to the exit of the distribution area. "You'll be sellin' with me today. Awlright?" Jack drawled. "Yep." I said. As we left the distribution area I looked over my shoulder, Mush was still staring at me, looking a little confused. I turned back to Jack and smiled. Together we walked towards Central Park to sell our papes.

--

While Jack and I were walking towards Central Park he said, "Foist things foist. I wanna see how well you sell with out my help. I'm jus' gonna watch." I pulled out a pape and read the headline. It said "_Mayor Irked about Reoccurring Break Ins_." I said, as loud as I could in the middle of a large crowd, "_Mayor Furious After Important Secret Documents Stolen!_" The people swarmed around me, buying over half of my papers. After running away before my customers found out that my headline was a fake, I opened the paper to see if there were any other good headlines. I found a little nugget of gold and called out "_Brawl Turns Deadly! One Fatality, Countless on the Brink of Death! Extra, extra! Read all about it_!" A few minutes later I walked over to Jack, jingling my pocket full of money. He laughed, saying, "You're a natural! Where dija get the second headline?" "In da obituaries. A brawler died. He hurt lots of people while he lived. I was just improvin' da truth, that's all." I said. Jack nodded, handed me some of his papes and said "Try and sell these by playin' sick." I grabbed the papes and fake limped off.

I saw a young couple strolling through the park. I limped up to them, fake coughed, and said, "Buy a pape so I can eat dinner?" The woman looked at me with pity in her eyes and bought two papes. The man looked at the woman, and then bought four. "Thank you. Now I may be able to eat." I fake coughed before limping away. I kept one eye on the couple as they walked away. As soon as they were out of sight I hurried over to Jack. "How many?" he asked. "Six. A guy bought four and his goilfriend bought two." I said, handing over the four remaining papes and the money they had given me. Jack congratulated me, and then we hurried off to finish selling Jack's papes.

--

Jack brought me to Tibby's for lunch. After we placed our orders Jack said "So. Can I talk to you about somethin'...?" "Shoot." I replied. "Well, its about Davey..." I gave him a funny look, then motioned for him to continue. "Well, I've never seen him look at a goil before, much less the way he looks at you." "Well gee," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "he has lots of goils to choose from, workin' with all guys." "True," Jack said, "but he seems taken with you. I was wondering how you felt about him?" "We are just friends, and nothing more!" I shot back at Jack, fuming. Jack didn't know the real reason I was mad though. I did like David. Actually, I liked him a lot more than I should, especially since I had only known the guy for a few nights. But no one needed to know that. Especially not Jack.

Still glaring, I said, "You might not want to talk about stuff like that. The guys might get the wrong ideas about David." "You only care about David. What about yourself?" Jack asked a little smugly. I mentally kicked myself before saying, "I'm not planing on falling in love anytime soon, so I'll be fine. And the guys should like me for who I am." I grinned at huge grin before saying, "Besides, I do like guys. Why lie about it?" Jack laughed, and the tension that neither of us had felt building was gone. We laughed and joked around for the rest of lunch, then we hurried back to the Lodging House.

--

"Hey Jack, hey Two Bits!" a boy called out. "Hey Blink!" I responded, "How dija do today?" "Not to good, I bought thoirty papes and only sold twenty of 'em." Blink said, "But never mind my bad luck. How dija do today?" "Well, I sold near sixty papes, um, fifty four I think." I said. Several boys gawked at me, and Blink gasped. "What, is that bad?" I asked, confused. "Bad?" Blink asked, incredulous. "Blink just told you that he bought thoirty papes and only sold twenty of 'em, and you think sellin' sixty papes is _bad_?" Mush said, looking at me like I was stupid. "Lemme fill you in kid. Most of us only sell thoirty papes a day. But you, you jus sold better den Cowboy did on his foist day. You are a pape sellin' genius!"

While Mush was talking to me, I saw Jack talking to David. Jack said something and David shook his head vigorously and turned bright red. "Know where your gonna stay tonight?" Race asked me suddenly, bringing me back to the conversation at hand. "I dunno." I mumbled, "I got no place to go." David and Jack had finished their conversation and had walked over to join the others. David had heard me, and looked like he was going to say something, but Crutchy beat him to it. "You can stay at the Lodging House. We'se got an extra bunk you can use! Wanna spend a couple a nights?" "I'd love to!" I responded. "Great!" Mush said, pulling me towards a small brick apartment building. I noticed David's crestfallen look as I waved to the boys, who were going to sell the afternoon edition.

As soon as Mush and I were inside the bunkroom, he stopped. He turned around and asked, "Do I know you?" I tried to keep my face blank as I thought. I didn't think I would have to make this decision so soon. I wanted to tell him I was his sister. I wanted him to hug me and tell me that everything would be all right. I wanted, but I was scared. I was scared he wouldn't remember me. I was scared he wouldn't want me here. I was scared he would send me back to Pa. I was scared he was like Pa. I finally decided and said, "No, I don't think you know me. Well, I know I don't know you. Maybe I look like someone you know?" "Knew." He corrected before sitting down on a bunk. "You look like someone I knew. I haven't seen her in five years. Oh, wait, I shudda know you weren't her, 'cause she's, well, a goil." He got a funny look in his eyes before saying, "I miss her. I sure hope she's awlright." He just stared into space for several long minutes before I asked, "Are you awlright?" He jumped slightly, then said, "Just thinkin'." I sat down on the bunk across from him and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" Mush thought for a second, then nodded. "Just don't tell any of the guys what I'm gonna tell you, got it?" he said. "Got it." I replied.

Mush took a deep breath and began his story. "Ten years ago I was the happiest little seven year old there was. I had a loving mother, a caring father and a twin sister who was my best friend, even though we were total opposites." Mush paused for a moment, remembering the happy times in his life. "We had some really great times." He said with a smile. His voice became sad as he said, "Then, nine years ago, my Ma got really, really sick. She fought for a year, but then she died." Mush looked up at me, his eyes full of sorrow. My heart went out to him. I remembered how hard it had been on him when Ma died. He continued, "After she died, life went down hill. My Pa fell deep into the bottle. He was a mean drunk, and would beat me and my sister when he came home. Several times, when he was drunk, he caught me and my sister. We were trying to run away. That was when he hit us with beer bottles." Mush paused, his glistening eyes hardened with momentary anger. He continued, "My sister never blamed my father, not even when he used the bottles. She felt like that was his way of dealing with the grief of losing his wife. I disagreed." The anger gone from Mush's eyes, he slumped down.

He continued, his voice thick with unshed tears, "I couldn't stay anymore. I had to leave. One night, I decided to run away. I thought I could get away without anyone noticing I was leaving." He paused, trying to regain his composure. "I was wrong." He whispered, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over. "My sister was awake when I left. I told her she couldn't come with me. I though she would be safer at home, because when my Pa was sober, he was a good guy. I thought he would get mad at me for leaving, I thought that he would've followed me. But he didn't. I left her there with a madman." He was crying harder now. "I left her. I don't even know where she is. I don't know if she is dead or alive. If she is dead, it's my fault. I shudda stayed." Mush totally broke down and he started sobbing. I crossed the small distance between the bunks and gave Mush a hug. I knew just what I had to do to comfort him.

"It's awlright Mush." I said quietly. "You did what you thought you had to do. I'm sure that your sister wouldn't blame you for acting in her best interest." I continued brightly, "Besides, maybe she did get away." Mush wiped his eyes, looked up at me and said, "Thanks Two Bits. You're a good friend." "Anytime." I said. Mush looked like he wanted to say something more, but we herd the noise of boys coming in from selling. Mush grabbed my hand and pulled me up the fire escape, up onto the roof. I looked around the roof. The view was fantastic! I made a mental note to come up here later, then asked Mush, "Why did we come up here?" Mush looked at me, then said, "I didn't want the guys to see me crying. They would never let me live it down." "Oh." I said.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" I asked after several minutes of silence. "No, but thanks for listening. I don't know why I told you all of this. I mean, I've known the guys downstairs for five years, and I never told any of them about my sister. All they know is that I ran away from home." He paused and looked at me. "I know you for less than a day, and I tell you everything!" "You've never told anyone?" I exclaimed. "No wonder you told me everything! You had quite a bit built up there! Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to not tell anyone for five years!" Mush looked at me after he wiped his eyes and said, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are her reborn." I laughed as we walked back into the bunkroom, but Mush would never know how close he had come to the truth on the roof that night.

**A/N  
David: Bibbi?  
Me: Yes David?  
David: You forgot something in your first author's note.  
Me: What?  
David: Your disclaimer.  
Me: Oh. HEY RACE!  
Race: What?  
Me: You wanna do the disclaimer?  
Race: Sure. Bibbi doesn't own Newsies. Don't sue her Disney. There, done.  
Me: Thanks. HEY MUSH!  
Mush: What?  
Me: Wanna tell the lovely people what they should do?  
Mush: (bored) Read and review.  
Me: Thank you.  
Jack: What about me and Blink?  
Me: Well, Blink already got his hug for the chapter...  
Blink: Yay!  
Me: ... and the disclaimer is done. What do you wanna do?  
Jack: I dunno.  
Me: Hey, I got it! Jack, listen... (whispers to Jack)  
Jack: Cool! Alright everyone, listen up! Race needs a goilfriend!  
Race: I do?  
Jack: Yes, now shut up. If you wanna be Race's goil, or if you wanna make her up, put your/her newsies name, real name (if she has one), and physical description in your review.  
Me: Good job.  
Blink: Can I have another hug?  
Me: Later. I need to type more and find Spot... See all you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey peeps! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter kinda wrote itself. I didn't really see the whole... well I'll let you read it and then I'll tell you about it later. Oh, and I dunno if the newsies will be here today. Maybe later. Anyways, on with the story. **

"Hey Two Bits, hows da headline taday?" Racetrack asked. "Silly Racetrack, headlines don' sell papes, newsies sell papes!" I said, laughing as I sat down next to my best friend. As I opened one of my papes to read the news, I thought about my time with the newsies. For six months I had been here, living as one of the guys. Two days after I started living at the lodge house I cut my long hair so I could take off my hat. I usually sold with Race or David. I occasionally sold with Mush or Jack. "Hey. Hey Two Bits! You there?" someone said as they waved their hand in front of my face. "Huh, what? Oh, sorry, just thinking." I said as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Good. Wanna sell with me today?" Racetrack asked me. "Sure Race." I replied. We stood up and left for Sheepshead Races.

--

About an hour later we got to the races. Race and I had both sold all of our papes on the way there. We stood at the edge of the railing, watching the race. "Go Quicksilver go!" Race called out as his favorite horse, a thoroughbred chestnut mare, pulled to the front of the pack. I stood silently as Shadow, the horse I bet on, pulled along side Quicksilver, then passed the mare. "NO!" Race howled as Shadow crossed the finish line a full second before Quicksilver. I smiled as Race threw his hands up and groaned, "That's the end of my gamblin' money if I wanna sell tomorrow." "I could give you somma (some of) da money I won." I said slyly as I started to walk to the counter where we had placed our bets. "Nope. Not taking your money. Not again. You give me money too often Lucky." Race said as he shook his head.

I spun on my heal and asked, "What did you call me?" "Umm, Lucky." Race said, confused. "Why?" I asked, demanding an answer from my friend. "'Cause you always win at da races, dats all. Why you so upset bout dat?" Race asked, now on the offensive. "No reason." I said, turning around so Race couldn't see my face as I tried to pull myself together. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I faced him and said, "If its no big deal, den why youse so upset?" "Upset, who's upset?" I asked. Race gave me a look, and I sighed, saying, "My brudder used ta call me dat."

"You have a brudder?" Race asked, curious. "Yep." I said simply. "Where is he?" Race pushed. "Not here." I snapped. Race looked shocked at my outburst. I quickly amended, "Sorry, it's a touchy subject for me. He ran away and left me behind. I thought he might've run to be a newsie, so I came here." "Ohh." Race said, comprehension dawning on his face. "Dija find 'im?" "I think I might've seen him, but I can' be sure." Race looked at me, confused. "I didn' talk to 'im." I said by way of explanation. Race nodded, understanding. "Now come on. I got money to get!" I said as I walked towards the counter. Race groaned as I collected my dollar fifty that I won. "Come on, lunch time, my treat." I said as I waved my money in front of Race's face. "I'm ordering da most expensive thing on da menu." Race grumbled. I laughed and hooked my arm through his, saying, "Oh, come on. Be happy." Race shook his head as he slipped his arm out of mine.

"Fine, you asked for it. I'm gonna sing." I said. "Oh no!" Race said in mock terror. "You've never herd me sing. You are really asking for it." Race just laughed, saying "You can' be _**dat**_ bad." "Oh, yes I can!" I said. I looked around to make sure that no one could hear me before I started singing. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to sing.

_Have you ever seen the sky so  
Beautiful, colorful  
Wide and wonderful  
Have you ever felt the sunshine so  
Brilliantly raining down  
Over you and me_

_Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?_

_You've got to keep your mind wind open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see_

_Think of all the days you've wasted  
Worrying, wondering  
Hopelessly hoping  
Think of all the time ahead  
Don't hesitate, contemplate  
No it's not too late_

_Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?  
Don't you know there's so much more_

_You've got to keep your mind wind open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see_

_Tomorrows horizons full of surprises  
Don't let them take your dreams away_

_You've got to keep your mind wind open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see_

_You've got to keep your mind wind open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see_

_You've got to keep your mind wind open  
Believe in what you see_

_You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see_

A round of applause broke the silence that had accumulated during my song. I opened my eyes and saw at least fifty people gathered behind Racetrack, who looked rather shell-shocked. I looked on the ground and saw a small pile of coins at my feet. "Umm, thank you all for listening." I said to the gathered crowd. People began to leave as I scooped the money off the ground. I walked up to Race who was talking with another boy, roughly our age.

He was shorter than Race by a hair, but taller than me. He had sandy blonde hair, pink-ish red suspenders, a gold tipped cane and a key hung around his neck. After he and Race finished talking, he turned to me. All I remember from his face were his ice blue eyes. "Who're you?" the mystery boy asked me. "A person. Who're you?" I shot back, not willing to be bested by this boy. "A person. Wanna tell me your name, punk?" the boy said, closing in on me. "Not really. Why would I tell you my name when I have no idea who you are or what you want?" I retorted. "You should tell me your name, or else", he said, getting angry. "Sorry, but the no still stands. Wanna tell me your name?" I said sweetly. "Spot Conolon, leader of da Brooklyn newsies" he said, deciding to answer me.

"So, Spotty-boy, how can I help youse?" I asked, sitting down on a park bench. Spot glared at me, then growled, "You can tell me your name." "Geeze Spotty, jus' havin' some fun, don' get your knickers in a twist. I'm Two Bits Lucky. You can call me Two Bits." I said. I spat in my hand and held it out. Spot looked at me, shook his head, spat in his hand and we shook. "Anything else?" I asked. "How'd ya loirn (learn) ta sing dat good?" Spot asked. "Good? Spotty-boy, you must be deaf. I don' sing good at all." I said incredulously. "What?" Spot exclaimed. "Race, is he deaf, or is he fishin'?" Spot asked. "I dunno, but he seems ta be delusional. Are ya sick Bits?" Race asked. "Nope! I'm absolutely fine! I jus' don' think I'm dat good. My mudder was a singer, so I jus' don' think I'm as good as her." I said, jumping off the bench I was sitting on. I looked at the sky, then said, "Race, we'se gonna be late! Da boys wanted us home an hour ago!" Race swore, then said, "Sorry Spot, gotta go. Ya know how Jack is when we're late." Spot nodded as Race and I turned and ran towards Manhattan. We stopped to breath when we got to the Brooklyn Bridge, then started walking to the Lodging House. "Lucky?" Race said, breaking the silence between us. "Yeah Race?" I asked. "You really are a good singer. But you sang pretty high." Race said. "So? I'm a high tenor. I've never had trouble singing alto before." I said. "You got up into some kinda high alto or midrange soprano in dat song though. Only a goil could hit dose notes." Race said. "You know about singing?" I asked, surprised. I was glad he gave me something to work off of to avoid the girl comment. "Yeah. My mudder sang too." Race said. "Sing me somethin' den!" I said, excited. "Fine. I'm really not dat good dough." He warned. "I'm sure your great." I said warmly. He took a deep breath and sang.

****

_Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,  
Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol,  
Fa si la nana.  
Fa si la nana._

_Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,  
Dormi ben, e mi bel fiol,  
Fa si la nana.  
Fa si la nana._

"Wow." I breathed when he finished. "That was amazing. What song was that?" Race shrugged and said, "Oh, just a lullaby my mom used to sing." "Its beautiful." I said. "Anyways, you were singin' pretty high, and you sounded a lot like a-" "Two Bits!" David exclaimed, cutting off Race. "You're late! Sarah wants to talk to you about something for Les's birthday." I turned and rolled my eyes so Race could see me and David couldn't. "Come on Two Bits!"I sighed and followed David away from the Lodging House. "See ya later Lucky!" Race called. David almost stopped walking as I called back, "Yep! See ya later, ya bummer!" "How does he know your real name?" David asked, confused. "Its a long story." I said wearily. "Its a long walk." David countered. "Fine. Well, I went with Race to da races..."

**_A/N _**

**_Blink: Bibbi?  
_****_Me: (wearily) Yes?  
_****_Blink: You forgot your disclaimer.  
_****_Me: Wanna do it?  
_**_**Blink: Sure. Bibbi doesn't own Newsies. Don't sue her.  
****Me: The songs in this chappie were Keep Your Mind Wide Open by AnnaSophia Robb and Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol, which is a traditional Italian lullaby. In english it means...**_

**_Hush-a-bye, my lovely child,  
Hush-a-bye, my lovely child,  
Hush, hush and go to sleep.  
Hush, hush and go to sleep._**

_Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Hush, hush and go to sleep.  
Hush, hush and go to sleep._

**_Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Sleep well, my lovely child,  
Hush, hush and go to sleep.  
Hush, hush and go to sleep._**

**_So, yeah. This chapter wrote itself, and I didn't expect the siniging, until it happened.  
Blink: You are gonna be late.  
Me: Right. I gotta go get ready for band, and then I get to see Wind Earth and Fire in concert because I got free tickets.  
Blink: Toodles!  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
****Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. BLINK!!  
Blink: WHAT? I was sleeping!  
Me: I'm tired too! Just tell the lovely people why I haven't updated.  
Blink: Fine. Band camp, ceader point, various other vacations, other stories in draft, school stuff, live Pottercast, the Remus Lupins, and grounding from the computer.  
Me: Ahh!! I love the Remus Lupins!! They signed my shirt! Scream of joy!! (For normal people, its like having the Jonas Bothers sign your shirt.) Anyways. Sob! You have no idea how much I wanted to update for forever. So, here's the chapter. I was gonna type more, but I can't right now. Bed time because there is band camp tomorrow. Again. Ugh. Now read. And if you wanna make me feel better, review!!**

(Read the last part of the last chappie for a recap.)

"Whoa. You told Race all of that and he still didn't figure it out" David said in disbelief. "I didn't really tell him all that much and he almost figured it out." I corrected, annoyed at David for giving my friend so little credit. Wait, maybe I was annoyed at Race for almost figuring out my secret. No, I was annoyed at myself because I acted so like, well, myself. I shook my head to clear it of that train of thought and asked, "Where are we going?" "To my house. Sarah wants to talk to you." David said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh. I thought you just made that reason up, much like how you made up that its Les's birthday." I said. "I didn't _make up_ that it was Les's birthday. I just improved the truth." David shot back. "I just improved the truth." I said mockingly. "Is that the _only_ comeback you guys have?" David looked smug as he said, "Oh no. We have many comebacks. However, you have made me mad. When newsies get mad, physical punishment is sure to follow." He moved towards me, and I realized what he was going to do.

"No. You wouldn't." I said, my eyes wide in disbelief. "Oh yes. Yes I would." David replied, his eyes twinkling. Before I could move David picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and started walking. "David Jacobs, put me down right now." I demanded. He walked a couple more steps, then said, "Sure." He promptly threw me into the lake. I surfaced, spluttering and angry, yelling, "Wha' did ya do dat for? Now I'm all wet! I gotta change, but I don' have any dry clothes with me!"

"That was the point!" David sang as he helped me out of the lake. I was almost the bigger person and I almost didn't push David into the lake. _Almost_. As David reached down to help me up, I pulled him in. When he surfaced he glared at me, and then proceeded to dunk me. Let's just say a large splash/ dunk war ensued, and I won. "You win, you win!" David said, gasping for air. "Good." I replied.

David looked up at the sky and said, "We gotta go! We're gonna be late!" We were out of the lake and running. We ran until we got to David's apartment building. Then we stopped, opened the door to building and ran up six flights of stairs, dripping all the while. I opened the door to the Jacob's apartment and walked in. Over the past six months I had grown really close with the whole family.

"Hello! Any one home?" I called into the apartment. Sarah came running to the door way, a towel in hand. She handed me the towel and asked, "David, why are you all wet?" "I took an impromptu swim." He said, pointing at me. "I pushed him in after he threw me in." I said by way of explanation. Sarah laughed and then said, "Alright you two. David, get changed and dried off. Lucky, come with me." We walked into her bedroom. She shut the door behind me. I felt like I was being trapped in a prison cell.

I stood just in the doorway, my clothes steadily dripping onto the floor. Sarah opened up several drawers, saying, "What to wear, what to wear? Here, try this on." Sarah threw a dress at me. I held it up. It was pale blue in color, sleeveless and short. _'You've got to be kidding me'_ I thought as I pulled off my wet clothes and pulled on the dress.

"I'm sorry, but it's not new. I wore this dress a couple of years back, but you're a lot shorter and, well, smaller than me." Sarah said with her back to me as I changed. "Its fine. I haven't worn a dress in years. Can you help me tie this thing?" I asked, frustrated at the stupid dress. "Sure." Sarah said as she tied the bow on the dress. "Now for your hair. Hmm, maybe a french braid. Or maybe some curls. Or maybe-" "Sarah, stop. Are you done playing dress up yet?" I asked, ready to go home.

"You can't go home yet." Sarah said, reading my thoughts. "Why not?" I snapped, my small reserve of patience gone. "It's a surprise!" Sarah sang as she looked through her dresser for something. "I'm taking off this stupid dress then!" I fumed. "No, you can't do that!" Sarah said frantic voice. "You suck." I said as I sat down, fuming.

Sarah looked at me, then said, "The way David talks about you I thought you were perfect. But you're really an impatient, undersized, fiery tempered twit." "And don't you forget it." I said huffily. She chucked a brush at me. "Fix your hair." She said shortly. I caught the brush and attacked my head. I really hated that girl. How could she be related to David and Les? Those two are fantastic. She is kinda sorta evil. I mean, honestly, this is torture!

_'Maybe I just need time to cool off. I used to like her a little bit. A VERY little bit, but a little bit none the less.' _I thought. "I'm going to the kitchen." I said, and I left the room before Sarah could say anything. I was hanging out in the kitchen when Les walked in. "Hey Bitty." Les said, using his pet name for me. It wasn't unusual for me to be here, so he didn't really see me.

Les looked up from the book he was reading. "Whoa. Bitty you look fantastic!" Les said, shocked. "Don't sound so surprised!" I said laughing. That kid could always get me out of a funk. "Well, how was I supposed to know you decided to be a girl for the party tonight?" Les said in his defense. "True, true... wait, party?" I said. "Aww, shoot. I wasn't supposed to tell you." Les said. "Lester Jacobs, are your brother and sister taking me to a party in a dress?" I asked in the most menacing voice I could muster.

It must've been pretty scary because Les squeaked, "I can't tell you." "That's a shame. I really liked your face." I said calmly, my patience gone. I picked the small boy up, ready to tickle him. He looked terrified, probably because he thought I was going to hit him. "Yes, I am taking you to a party. Put Les down." David said, fixing his dress shirt.

I set Les down and gave him a hug. "Sorry Les. Your sister decided to play dress up and I got sick of it." I said apologetically. "Surprise, surprise. You, upset at someone. Never." Les said sarcastically, but he smiled so I knew I was forgiven. I turned on David. Normally I would look at him, tell him he looked good and ask who the girl was. Half-heartedly of course. I wanted to be that girl. He would blush and say that there was a party in Brooklyn or Midtown or Queens and I would go with him to play some poker. Today was a bad day though. "

Why are we all dressed up?" I asked angrily. "Today is the year anniversary of the strike. Remember? That's why you and Race had to be back early. The party at Medda's." David said calmly. "I wasn't gonna go, remember?" I said mockingly. "Cool it Lucky. You're steaming." He said suddenly. I knew I was mad. _'No duh!'_ I wanted to scream at David. "I'm gonna change. I need to go punch someone." I said, trying to push past David. "No." David said calmly, holding me back.

"Let. Me. Go." I said quietly. David grabbed both my wrists and held me in a vice like hug. He twisted my arms so it was like I was in a straight jacket. Smart boy. When I got quiet, that's when people should get really scared. I was like a fire. I was quiet and small, and I suddenly roar up, destroying everything in my path. I struggled in David's grip but he just held me.

If I was fire then he was water. He was the only person who could deal with my temper. I settled down after a couple of minutes. "You can let me go now. I'm all cooled down." I said. David let me go and someone knocked at the door. David opened the door and Jack walked in. "Hey. Who're you?" Jack said, giving me the once over. "You doof, its me!" I said, struggling to keep a handle on my temper.

"You who?" Jack asked, confused. I looked at David, a question in my eyes. He smiled and nodded. I walked over to Jack and punched him. "Oww! David, call off your goilfriend." Jack said, rubbing his arm. David was laughing when he said, "Call 'er off yourself. You know 'er."

"Two Bits?" Jack asked, looking at me. "You bet." I said. "Wow, you look like a goil!" he said, shocked. "Gee, don't sound so surprised." I said, smiling now. Sure I have aggression issues, but nothing makes you feel better like punching Jack Kelly. "Sarah, you ready?" Jack called. She walked out of her room in a long, cream colored dress. "Yes." She said, grabbing her coat. "Bye Bitty!" Les called. "Bye Sleepy!" I called back as all four of us left. "Hey Dave, are the newsies gonna be at da party?" I asked after we walked several blocks in silence. "Yep. Why?" he asked. "Crap. My name." I said by way of explanation. "Right. What's your favorite type of bird?" he asked. "Robins, why?" I asked. "Well, tonight your are Robin, my lovely date," he said calmly.

We had reached Medda's theater by this time. Jack and Sarah walked in, and Davey went to follow them. I stood, not willing to go in. David noticed me standing there and came back. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." I said, tears welling in my eyes. "Yes you can," he said. "No I can't. I can't act like a goil. I don't know how to act like one anymore." I said, the traitorous tears leaking out of my eyes. "Then don't act," he said calmly. "But what if they recognize me?" I asked, voicing my real fear. "They won't." he said quietly. "How do you know?" I demanded. "Jack didn't know who you were. I wouldn't have recognized you if you weren't about to tickle torture Les." David said. I smiled through my tears. "Come on," he said gently, taking my hand. I nodded, wiped my eyes, and together we walked into Irving Hall together.

**A/N: Ok. So here it is. I am really REALLY bad at describing clothes. So you can check out the dresses using the links below. Umm, what else. Once again, I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!! LEAVE ME ALONE DISNEY!! Ok then, I think I'm done. Oh, I'm gonna be going out of town for like two weeks, so no garuntees on when I will post again. Sorry anything is spelt wrong. Long week. Its only Tuesday you say? You have no idea how draining band camp is. Unless of cousre you go (Hi Rain :), in which case you get it. I'm rambleing. Goodnight!!**

**Lucky's Dress- ****/950315.html**

**Sarah's Dress- ****/081-11.html**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm not dead! If you sent me a PM, or if you updated your stories and I haven't reviewed like I usually do, its because I've been in New Jersey. I will get back to you within two days. Then school starts. :( So, I'll be worse at updating. But I'll update. I promise.**

--

As soon as we walked into Irving Hall, light and sound assaulted us.

"Hey Davey!" "Who's da goil?" "Heya doll," and other, less savory comments all came our way. Davey and I coolly ignored them and walked to the table Jack and Sarah were at. "Heya Dave. Who's your goilfriend?" Jack said, his eyes twinkling as he winked at me. I would've yelled at him, but I understood what he was doing. He was proving that he didn't know me. Normally, I also would've answered before Dave could answer, but I didn't tonight. "This is Robin." Davey said, pulling me in front of him. I nodded slightly and looked at my shoes. "What 'r you doin' lookin' at da floor? We're right here," a voice that couldn't be mistaken said. I looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm Racetrack. And dis lovely goil here," Race put his arm around a girl of about 16. She had curly, light brown hair that was short, about mid-neck length. She was very tan. I met her gaze and was startled by her violet eyes. Her gaze was intense, but it had a faraway glimmer, like she had seen the other side for a time. "Is Nevada. She's da best goil a guy could have." Race finished, pulling Nevada closer. "Hello," Nevada said in a rich alto voice.

"Gee Race, we all know you love Nevada. But please, don' drown da new goil in your mushy-ness," another familiar voice said. "Well you're one to talk Mush," Race countered, smiling to let Mush and I know he wasn't angry. Mush rolled his eyes at Race, then turned to face me. "Anyway. I'm Mush, as you probably gathered. This kid right here is Blink," Mush said pointing at Blink. He smiled and winked. Or maybe he blinked. I don't really know. ", Crutchy," Crutchy waved, ", Skittery," Skittery nodded while looking at the table, ", his goil Leah," a very properly dressed girl smiled at me, ",Jack," Jack smiled at me and waved, ", his goil Sarah," Sarah smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, ", and dis here is my goil Rain," Mush wrapped his arm around a petite girl with blonde hair, a wide smile and bright blue eyes. "Hey dere Robin!" she said happily.

Davey pulled a chair out for me, and I sat down next to him and Rain. "So, how'd ya meet Dave?" Rain asked me. Already liking this sunny girl, I said, "I met him at school when he used to go. I had liked him then, but he disappeared after his father got hurt. I only found him a couple of weeks ago." I had to make sure that I spoke perfectly, working hard to drop my accent. "So you'se a richie?" a cold voice asked from behind me. "Mister Conolon, just because I prefer to use proper English does not make me a 'richie'" I said, putting as much disdain in my voice as possible. "How'd ya know me?" Spot asked, surprised. _'Crap. I'm not Two Bits any more. I'm not Lucky either. He doesn't know me!'_ I thought, panicked. I whirled around and said angrily, "Just because I didn't pick you does not give you the right to pretend you don't know me!" I met his gaze and pleaded with my eyes. He must've understood, because he smirked slightly and said, " You're right. Just 'cause you picked wrong doesn't make it right for me ta pretend I don't know ya. But I'm gonna anways. Now, who are you?" "Spot Conolon, you know very well that I am Robin!" I said angrily, thanking him with my eyes. "Well then Robin, since I don' know you, how 'bout a dance?" Spot said. Before I could answer he pulled me up and onto the dance floor.

"Who are you?" Spot asked as soon as we were out of earshot of the table. "You told me you were Two Bits Lucky. You were a guy. Every single person at that table, except for the goils, knew you before tonight. Now you'se tryin' ta tell me that you'se Robin, some richie who's datin' da mouth?" We started dancing to avoid suspicion. "Do you really wanna know da whole truth?" I asked Spot. "Yea," he said quietly.

"Fine den. My name's Tessa 'Lucky' Myers. My brother's name's Shawn 'Mush' Myers. We'se twins. Our mudder died when we was, umm, six, I think. I try to block unhappy memories." I added to satisfy Spot's look of complete disbelief. Speaking quickly, I continued, "Anyways, uh, where was I? Right, our mudder died. Our fadder got real depressed, fell deep in da bottle. Never crawled out. For five years we put up wid da beatin's our drunk fadder gave us. Den Mush ran away. He though pa would follow him, leavin' me in an empty, safe home. Well, he didn'. I was left wid 'im for five more years afore I called it quits. I took two a Mush's shirts, some pants, my hat an' left." I wanted to finish up quickly so Spot could say something before the song ended. "Den I got ta 'Hatten, met Mouth, went ta da Lodge, found Mush, pretended ta be Two Bits fer awhile, Race started callin' me Lucky, you figured out my secret, and I'm sure dis whole thing's gonna backfire on me any day now." I finished in a rush.

Spot looked at me. "Wow," he breathed quietly. "An' here I thought you was just a basket case. Well den, I was wrong. Ya jus' lost me a bet," Spot said with a smirk. "You was bettin' on me?" I asked, fuming. "Naw. But it shoa was fun seein' your face when ya thought I did." We both laughed. The song ended, and we separated, Spot going back to his boys and me going back to the table. "Well, wha' did 'e wan'?" Rain asked as soon as I sat down. "Ah, nothin' really. Just wanted ta talk ta me. He knew I'd run away if he tried ta talk anywhere but here," I said, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to have an accent. Lo and behold, "I thought ya didn' have an accent Robs." Of course it was Race who noticed this. He always saw through my lies. "Of course I have an accent!" I exclaimed, laughing. "Who is born in dis beautiful city with out an accent? My parents just don't like me using it. They say it's not _'proper'_ or _'dignified'_" I said, using a stiff British accent and a funny face to show that I disagreed with my parents. Really I was just happy I came up with a believable excuse. "Well, you'se among friends, so lay it on thick while you can," Jack said, laughing. "Well den, how's 'bout we'se talk 'bout somethin'!" I said, laughing along with everyone.

--

It was hours later, and the party was nearly over. I had danced a couple of times, but mainly I stayed and talked. I loved getting to know the boy's polite side and their girlfriends. Medda announced the last song and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to dance again. "Robin, do you want to dance?" a soft voice asked. I groaned a little bit, but stood up. I turned around and the asker, David, took my hand. We walked onto the dance floor and got situated. I took David's hand and he took my waist and we started to dance. Well, not really _dance_. Neither of us are the best dancers. I was fine, but only if someone else was leading. David had two left feet. We swayed to the music. It was nearly tangible, swirling around us, pushing us closer together. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him place his head on top of mine. I felt the soft currents of the music cease, but we kept swaying, dancing to a tune only our hearts could hear. A thoughtless catcall brought us back to the present. Blushing furiously, David and I stopped dancing and walked off the dance floor. Good-byes were exchanged, and everyone started towards their homes. I noticed Race, Blink, Skittery and Mush all huddled together, talking in hushed tones. I ignored it. They were probably talking about some bet they all had made.

David and I walked in silence for several blocks. It wasn't strained, but something had changed from earlier tonight. It was like we had both revealed a locked away part of our heart, and neither of us wanted to admit it or figure out exactly what had happened. I shivered involuntarily as a cold breeze whipped around my ankles. Without breaking stride David moved closer and put his arm around me. Normally I would have complained, but there were two reasons I didn't. One, Sarah had put me in a ridiculously short dress and it was really cold. Two, I really liked being this close to David. We walked like that all the way back to his apartment. We hurried there as much as possible because I had to get back before the rest of the guys got back. In my sane, comfortable, regular, now dry clothes the night was no longer cold, but the perfect temperature. David and I still walked in silence. I didn't want to break the silence, but at the same time I wanted to talk. I suddenly slipped my hand into David's. He stiffened slightly and I muttered, "Sorry," and started to pull my hand back. "No, don't," David said quietly, gripping my hand tighter. "I was just surprised, that's all." "Oh," I said, smiling to myself. We stopped in front of the lodging house.

"Thanks for walkin' me home," I said shyly. "It was my pleasure," David said formally. "Well, 'night," I said, turning to go into the lodge. "Wait," David said, grabbing my hand. I turned around. "What?" I asked softly. He looked at me for a minute, then closed the small gap between us. "This," he whispered. He kissed me. The kiss was soft and slow and sweet and perfect. In fact, it was so perfect and we were so wrapped up in it that we didn't hear someone walking up behind us. "Oiy! Who's dere?" Race called out. David and I jumped apart guiltily. "Two Bits? David? What're you doin'?" Race asked, confused. I looked at David and sighed. "I'm kissing my date goodnight Race," I said quietly and slowly. "Two Bits, you and... and David... and date... and... and... Robin!" Race said, not making much sense, but smiling smugly. "What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. "You," he pointed at me, "are Robin," He stated simply. I looked at David, who looked quiet dumbstruck that Race figured it out. "Yep," I said simply. He smiled, if possible, more smugly than before. "I knew it! I knew you was a goil! Blink, Skitts, Mush, you all owe me money!" Race yelled the last past louder, like he was calling people out. Blink, Skitts and Mush all came out of the shadows.

"How didja know Race?" I asked, ignoring the four shocked boys around me. "When you sang dat song, ya sang high too well ta be a boy." I grinned, shook my head and said, "I was countin' on your lack of brains ta not notice dat." "Hey!" he yelled, taking a step towards me. I smiled and stepped behind David. "Dang you Race, I bet more money than I have!" Mush said once he found his tongue. I figured if one cat was out of the bag, the other one should be out too. I sighed and said, "Shawn, Shawn. Didn't Ma always hate gamblin'? An' didn' she always say 'If you've gotta gamble, don't bet more than you have. The chances of you losing are 100 with money that you don't have on the line.' It's awlright though, I'se got some extra money on me."

I tossed two bits at him. The money bounced off his chest onto the ground. He ignored it and whispered, "Tessa?" "No, it's Jill, your other long lost sister," I said, my temper starting to flair up again. "Easy," Dave whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded a minutely and shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "It is you!" Mush exclaimed excitedly, "I would know that temper anywhere!" "Only you could be happy about my temper," I said, shaking my head. Mush ran at me and gave me a hug. "I've missed ya so much!" he said excitedly. "Me too. Please, breathing is needed." I gasped. "Sorry!" Mush said, releasing me. Everyone laughed as I took several deep breaths.

"So, should we still call ya Two Bits?" Skitts asked me. "Eh, shoa. I don' really care. Two Bits or Lucky, but not Tessa," I said, not interested in this conversation anymore. "Should we'se tell da udder guys?" Blink asked. "Yeah, probly," I turned to David, "Spot knows too. Should I tell 'im ta tell the Brookies?" David thought for a moment, then said, "Why not? Just make sure that he know his boys can't tell anyone else." "Good point," I nodded approvingly. Jack walked up behind Mush. "Hey Bits. What's goin' on? An after party-party?" he asked. "Naw. Jus' dese boys figured out dat I'm a goil an' Mush's twin," I said, smiling. Jack looked at me for a minute, then looked at each boy for a minute. "You told dese boneheads?" Jack asked after several minutes. "Um, no. Dese 'boneheads' figured it out by demselves. And dey don' like bein' called boneheads," I said, smiling sweetly.

I grabbed David hand and pulled him into the lodge as the 'boneheads' began to lightly soak Jack. Like I said, nothing makes you feel better then punching Jack Kelly. I laughed at the scene outside as the door closed behind us. David and I crept quietly through the deserted lodging house until we got to the roof. I lay down, and David lay next to me.

"Look at all da stars," I breathed. "They're beautiful," David agreed. I turned onto my side and looked at him. He looked so much more relaxed then when I first met him. He looked happier too. As if answering my thoughts, he smiled. "What're you so happy 'bout?" I asked him quietly. "Tonight was one of the best nights of my life," he said. "Medda's party was fun," I agreed. "That's not what I meant," he said, laughing. "Then wha' did ya mean?" I asked, confused. "I got to spend the whole night with the best girl ever. She's a great dancer, she's funny, not very self-confident, has a horrible temper, and lead a lot of boys on," David said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sounds like you're fallin' for a bad goil, if she's lead crowds on. And I though only goils could get the look you've got on you're face," I said. David laughed. "I promise, she's not a bad girl," he said, smiling. "An' how do ya know dat?" I asked. "Well, are you a bad girl?" David asked. "No," I said slowly. "Then there's your answer," David said, still smiling. "Wait, you mean... me?" I asked slowly, hesitantly. I didn't want to ask and then have him say no. But I had to know whom he was talking about. He looked at me and kissed me again. "Of course I mean you. Who else would I be talking about?" he said. "I dunno," I replied softly. "Tessa?" he asked softly several minutes later. "Hmm?" "Will you be my girl?"

I looked at him for a moment and then kissed him. "Didja hafta ask?" I said, smiling. "I just wanted to be sure," he said softly. I moved closer to him so our shoulders were touching. We lay next to each other, breathing in harmony. We fell asleep looking at the stars, our thoughts full of each other.

--

**A/N- Aww, so sickeningly cute. Yes, this chapter is full of fluff. It's necessary. I promise, the reat of the story won't be this fluffy. Actually, it's gonna be really sad.  
Blink: Why?  
Me: Now, if I told them, there would be no reason to read the rest of the story  
Blink: Oh.  
Me: Now, where was I. Right. Long disclaimer this week. Blink, will you hold this list?  
Blink: Shoa. Dude, this weighs like a million pounds!  
Me: Okay, no more Hardy Boy fanfics for you.  
Blink: Why?  
Me: You're taking like Joe  
Blink: Oh  
Me: And yes, it is heavy. Like I said, there's a LOT of disclaimer this week. Now, let me see. Alright. I don't own Newsies. Nor do I own any of the newsies, except for Two Bits/ Lucky/ Tessa/ Robin. I don't own Nevada or Leah. They belong to Smiley94. (Please don't be mad at me for borrowing Leah. I can't picture Skitts with anyone else now :) ) I don't own Rain. She owns herself. (hi! I told you you would be in here!) I am done disclaiming now.  
Blink: Good (drops list)  
Me: You know what to do. Read and review. I made you a poem to, so push the buton blue!**


	9. Chapter 8 Get your kleenex folks!

**A/N School started, but here is a short chapter. This is the sad I promised. I almost cried when I wrote this. This is a warning, get the kleenex now. You'll want it later**.

Song For the Chappie- Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (and A Little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers)

--

There was a tickling sensation on my nose. I sneezed and awoke. I woke up to the sunrise over the city. Wait, the sunrise over the city? I can't see the sunrise from the bunkroom! I went to stand up, but someone was holding me tightly to them. I last night came back to me in a flood of pictures and sounds. I carefully turned over to see David's sleeping face. He looked calmer when he slept, more peaceful. His hair was several shades lighter with the dusting of frost covering it. I brushed several stiff locks off of his face before gently waking him. He groaned and pulled me closer, not wanting to wake up quite yet.

I laughed and then kissed him lightly. He sat blot upright and I laughed again. "Well, I'm awake now," he said, smiling slightly. "Come on lover boy, we'se gotta go deal wid da adoring masses for da only goil in da Lodge," I laughed, flipping my hair. He jumped up and bowed, offering me his hand, "Well then madam, let us depart. Heaven forbid we keep the masses waiting!" I laughed, then straightened my face and took his hand, standing up. "Will the young sir escort this shy lady down and protect her from those dreadful men?" I said in a perfect British accent, miming fanning my face.

He laughed and said, "You're really good at impressions. Do an Irishman." "Awlrighty then laddy boy, here's your accent. Would ja like a leprechaun and a jig?" I danced around the roof. He laughed so hard he started coughing. Once he started he couldn't stop. I stopped mid-jig and ran over to him. He kept coughing and coughing as I held him up. When he finally stopped coughing I asked, "Are you awlright? Do ya need some water?" "Water," he said with a little difficulty. I wrapped my arm around his waist and together we walked down the fire escape into the bunkroom.

Catcalls came from all around when we walked in, but Jack and Race came over. "What's wrong wid 'im?" Jack asked sharply. "I dunno," I said, my voice shaking with the effort it took not to cry. "Jack, go get Kloppman. Lucky, set 'im down on dat bed," Race instructed. "Hey, I'm still here," David said quietly. "An' your sick. Really sick. As' I migh' know what wid. Does it hoit when you'se breathe?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"No," he said, obviously lying.

"Truthfully you numnut,"

"Yes,"

"Has breathin' hoit for a couple a days?"

"Yes,"

"An' ya had a cold a couple 'a weeks ago, right?"

"Yes,"

"Was dere any mucas commin' up when you'se was coughin'?"

"Yes,"

I blanched and quickly put my cheek to his forehead. "You'se got a fever. Racetrack," I said, getting his full attention, "Go ged da Doc. Now," I added when he looked doubtful. Jack and Kloppman came running up the stairs as Race went running down them. "Jack, stay here wid Dave. I need ta talk wid Klopps for a minute." Jack sat down next to his best friend and began talking quietly as Kloppman and I left the room.

"What is it Bits?" Kloppman asked, confused. "Do you want me to examine David or not?" "Klopps, do you know what happened to me mudder?" I asked him suddenly. "No," he said, even more confused. "She had a little cold. Da kind everyone laughs over. Just an irritation. Den it got worse. By da time she saw da doc, it was too late. She had pneumonia and it killed 'er." I paused and Kloppman jumped in, "I'm very sorry, but what does that have to do with David?" "She had da same symptoms!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. "She felt fine, den one day she starts hackin' up a lung, an' den da doc come, tells us she's got pneumonia an' den she dies!" I yelled. "Oh," Kloppman said softly.

I was going to respond (something that would've gotten me in trouble, no doubt) when Race came pounding up the stairs. "Da doc's on 'is way," he said breathlessly. I nodded and walked back into the room. David was now lying down, and Jack was walking away. I went over and lay down next to him.

"Hey sweetie," I said softly, brushing some of the curls off of his face. "Hey," he said, smiling weakly. "Miss?" a foreign voice asked. "Yes?" "You're going to have to leave now." "'A course doc," I said. Lightly kissing David's head I murmured, "I'll be back in a little bit." He squeezed my hand and I left the room without looking back.

--

A painstaking hour later the doctor walked out, shook his head, and left. I stifled a sob and ran into the room, expecting to see him covered from head to toe by a sheet. "Hey, who died?" he asked when he saw my face. "Oh David," I said, kissing him fiercely. "Hey now," he murmured, and then coughed. "Sorry," I muttered. "Whadid da doc say?" I asked, barely daring to breathe, barely daring to hope. "The doc said I have pneumonia." I started to cry, not able to hold the tears in any longer. "Hey now," he whispered, rubbing my back, "I'm fine right now. It don't hurt anymore. Awl I gotta do is wait to die, really. I knew it was gonna happen. Well, not the pneumonia part. Or the dyin' when I'm 17, but I guess I can't complain. Well, except that I didn't get to spend more time with you."

"David, you will be fine," I said fiercely, tears in my eyes. "No Tessa, I won't. I know it, Jack knows it, Race knows it, heck, even that dumb doc knows it!" David said, smiling. I giggled a little. "'Atta girl," he said proudly. I wrapped him in a tight embrace and kissed him. When we finished I said, "David, I don' tink I can live widdoud you." "You did for almost sixteen years," he pointed out. "I know, but I love you. You can't go," I said. "I love you too. Now smile," I smiled, "kiss me," I kissed him, "and say good bye. But no crying. The last thing I wanna see is the most beautiful girl in the world smiling down on me." I laughed and said, "Sleep well Davey. I love you." I kissed his forehead. He smiled, sighed and was gone.

I walked out of the room. I told Jack what had happened. I told Kloppman what had happened. I told Swifty to tell David's family what happened. I went to tell Race what happened. I took a breath, opened my mouth, and sank down to the ground sobbing. The shock had finally worn off. Race gathered me up in an embrace and rocked me, murmuring comforting words into my ear. I just cried and cried. At some point people must've come in. I didn't realize when. All I knew was Race rocking me, tethering me to the earth. If he weren't holding me I would've floated away, lost my mind, or just died right there. As it was, I just surrendered gratefully to the forgiving blackness that was closing in on me. My crying slowed, the world went dark and I felt no more.

_--_

**_A/N _**

**_David: You killed me!  
Me: Yes, I did.  
David: Why!?  
ME: I had to.  
David: WHY?  
Me: I HAD to.  
David: Tell me why!  
Me: I can't, it'll give away the end!  
David: And she doesn't own Newsies  
Me: Thanks. Now I'm gonna go cry more  
David: Blink!  
Blink: Wha'?  
David: Bibbi needs a shoulder to cry on.  
Blink: I've got two of 'em.  
Me: good. (sobs into blink's shoulder. the right one, if you need to know)  
David: Since she won't be telling you this, review. That is if you can see the little button through your tears.  
Blink: Ego maniac.  
David: Hey. I'm dead. Not deaf.  
Blink: Whatever  
David: Just review to make Bibbi feel better. Better?  
Blink: Much. Review now. Bye!_**


	10. Chapter 9 Two for One!

**A/N  
Me: WARREN STOP!!  
Warren: Blink?  
Blink: Yes, stop threating her with fire. She's posting right now.  
Warren: I was having so much fun too...  
Me: If you're good, I'll write you a story, just leave me alone!!  
Warren: Fine.  
Blink: (hugs me) Sorry for the torture. It's just that you haven't updated in forever!!  
Me: I know, I'm sorry!! Marching Band, it takes over your life.  
Blink: Oooookkkkkaaayyyy...  
Me: So, to make it up to you all, here is two (short) chapters posted as one (big) one!  
Blink: YAY!!  
Me: PS- I don't own Newsies or Sky High/ Warren. And... I found the line button. You shall have lots and lots of lines now...**

* * *

I saw faces swimming in front of mine. The faces of Mush, Rain, Race, Nevada, Jack, Les, Skittery and Leah all wavered in and out of view. I even thought I saw Spot, but I must've been dreaming about that one. Spot would never leave his boys for any reason so trivial as an acquaintance being sick. They were speaking to me, but I couldn't quite hear them. It was like I was floating just under the surface of a slightly cloudy lake. It was too hard to focus, so I decided to slip further under, into the calm blackness of the deep recesses of my mind.

* * *

"She's waking up!" "Race, back up, le' 'er breathe!" "Come on hunny, calm down!" I sat up and coughed. "Bitty!" Les yelled, running over and hugging me. My laughter turned into a cough as I hugged him back. Les backed off to let me catch my breath. Nevada shooed him out of the room, and glared at Racetrack until he followed Les outside. After the boys were gone, she came over and gave me a hug, saying, "I'm so glad yer awlright!" "Yeah, me too!" I laughed. "Wha' happened? An' where's Davey?" Her face fell suddenly. "Two Bits…" she started. The events up until whatever happened came crashing down on me. I remembered David, singing, dying in my arms. "How long?" I whispered. "You got sick da same day David… well, you know. We thinks dat it was from bein' around 'im while he was sick," she said. "Me mudder died 'a da same ting. I don' tink it was dat," I whispered. "Kissing 'im probly didn' help much," she said with a smile. I nodded, tears welling in my eyes.

"You know, da boys were all worried 'bout chu. Spot even came down ta see youse," she said, trying to change the subject. Letting the conversation flow away from the pain I said, "Spotty came ta see me?" She nodded, "Youse got dem all wrapped round your little finger. Dey all love youse like dere favorite little sister." "Really…? Guess I was seein' 'does people den," I mused sadly.

We sat in silence for several minutes before I asked, "When is da funeral?" "Tomorrow" Nevada answered quietly. She stood up and left, knowing that I needed some space to think. As soon as she was gone I began to sob. I cried and cried, but there was no David to comfort me, no Mush to tell me that everything would be all right. No one was there for me. I was alone in the world.

* * *

The rain created a curtain between the rest of the world and me. The line between reality and fantasy was as blurred as the faces gathered at the graveside. The only thing that seemed real was the pine box being lowered into the hole in the ground. I closed my eyes and could see David lying in the coffin, my hat on his head, looking like he was just sleeping, about to wake up at any moment. The rabbi finished saying the prayer and people began to put dirt on the casket. Almost every newsie in New York was there because, even if the didn't know David personally, he had a wide reaching affect on every newsie in the state. After the newsies put dirt on the casket, people from the school David never got to go back to went next. The adults he was friends with went next- people like Denton and Medda. Next went his family. Finally it was my turn. There was no more dirt to put on the grave. I took the day's paper and placed it gently on the top of the grave. David's face smiled up at me from the front page, laughter twinkling in his eyes. There was an article all about him and the work he did to help the strike, and how he was the first of the strike leaders to die. A tear ran down my nose and landed on his face, making the ink run, destroying the smiling face. I realized that it just goes to show how easy it is for the things you love to disappear. The people behind me began to wander away in small sad groups as I knelt down on top of the grave. The headstone was simple, reading his name and _Carpe Diem_, his personal motto. Tear after tear fell down my face onto the paper as I remembered everything about the time we had together. My tears just kept falling. Someone came up behind me, but I ignored him. He helped me stand up, and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"It'll be awlright," the rough voice of Spot whispered in my ear. "It's no' possible," I whispered back. "Yes it is. A posse ad esse (1)," he murmured. I shook my head, disbelieving. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the Lodging House, even though all I wanted to do was curl up on the grave I had just left and die.

* * *

A/N

Hola! Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I just needed to get something out. Hope you liked it.  
David: I'm really dead now.  
Me: Kinda, yeah.  
David: Kinda?  
Me: Yep! See, you write this letter, and ...  
David: And...  
Me: And I can't tell you! But in your reviews encourage my good friend Edwin, who is an actual teenage boy who can write a _good_ letter from the grave. _Shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that!  
_David: AHA! I'm not gone totally!  
Me: Nope, not yet. Now review or you won't get another chappie or a letter from a better writer than me!  
David: REVIEW NOW!! I DON'T WANNA BE DEAD!!

* * *

(1) A posse ad esse- Latin for from possibility to reality. Remember this phrase, it will come into play later!! (hint, hint…)


	11. Chapter 11 AN and a preview

Hey guys! I'm not dead! I had this play that I was in, and no time to write. At all. Anything that I've posted in the past month was prewritten. So I was just letting you know that as soon as my friend finishes his letter you shall get a new chappie. And so I don't totally break the rules, here's a little bit of a teaser, if you will.

I_ looked at the envelope in my hands. Across the front was a scrawl I never thought I'd see again. It was sloppy, like the writer knew they didn't have much time, but still legible, like they knew it was their last chance to say something. Only a single word was written on the envelope. My name. With shaking hands I opened the envelope and began to read..._

Now tell Edwin to write that darn letter faster!!


	12. Chapter 12: The End

A/N

(At play practice)  
Me: Hola!  
Edwin: Y hola from me too!  
Me: You'll never guess where we are *looks at clothes* or what we're wearing  
Edwin: I don't know what you're talking about Bibbi, I like my Michael Jackson blazer.  
Me: Yeah, well you get cool clothes! I have to wear a kimono and 10 tons of face crap!  
Edwin: True, true  
Me: Crap, we've gotta get on stage!  
We go act for like an hour, then come back.  
Edwin: You missed out on 12 hours of torture.  
Me: But we're done! *does happy dance*  
Edwin; Haha, happy dance. I've gotta go change outta this costume  
Me: HA! I already changed!  
Edwin: Yeah, into your uniform.  
Me: Yeah...  
Edwin: So, Disney liability time?  
Me: Yep! Nosotros no tenemos los Newsies. Don't sue us. (I totally just made up that Spanish. Ed: Spanish, what a joke. Me: :P lol)  
Edwin: Now go read, and REVIEW OR ELSE!

* * *

It had been weeks. Cold, miserable, rainy weeks. I didn't sell anymore, seeing as people tended not to buy from girls who didn't hawk the headlines. I didn't talk, because I had nothing to say. Well, nothing that I wanted to say so badly that I would start sobbing just to open my mouth to make a smart alec remark. It was just a normal day, well, the new normal. I decided to go for a walk in the park, something that I haven't done in a long time. I walked past the pond, remembering how he had pushed me in. I walked past the flowers, remembering that they were once full of life, just like him. I was so busy remembering that I missed seeing my brother right in front of me, and as a result ran straight into him.

"Hey Bits." he said, picking himself off the ground. I realzied with a shock that a month ago we both would have been laughing our heads off at the situation. Now he wasn't even smiling, and I felt like it was my fault.

"Sorry Mush, I didn't look where I was walking." I said with a voice horse from lack of use.

He looked at me, completely and utterly shocked. I could understand why he was so surprised. I mean, I hadn't spoken a word in weeks. This had to be a shock to him.

"So, who were ya lookin' for?" I asked as he helped me up.

"You actually. I needed to talk to you for a minute." Mush said as we started walking.

"Well, I'm here, so start talkin'" I said, trying to joke around a bit.

"Ya might wanna sit down." Mush said softly, leading me to a bench. I sat and waited for him to start talking.

"Dey went through his room a couple a days ago, and dey found some ledders. One was ta you." Mush, said, not beating around the bush. He held out an envelope and I took it.

Mush walked off, whistling a slow, sad song.

I looked at the envelope in my hands. Across the front was a scrawl I never thought I'd see again. It was sloppy, like the writer knew they didn't have much time, but still legible, like they knew it was their last chance to say something. Only a single word was written on the envelope. My name. With shaking hands I opened the envelope and began to read...

_Lucky_

_  
I love you._

I was shocked. He could have written so many things, could have said so much. Some how he knew the three words I needed to hear, the words I thought he would never be able to tell me again. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I felt something fall out of the envelope. I looked on the ground and saw a simple silver chain with a small heart pendent on it. Picking it up, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I caught it before it fell in a puddle and laughed as I read it. I put on the necklace and put the letter. I let the slip of paper fly into the air, to make some one else as happy as it made me. As I ran to the Lodge, I saw a boy with pink suspenders on catch the piece of paper and read it. He smiled, and I pictured the little slip in my head. The crinkled up piece of paper held only two words.

_Merry Christmas_

* * *

A/N

(The first authors note was from play practice, right before our show.) Well, that was unexpected. I apologize for the shortness, but it seemed like a good place for the story to stop. Let me know if you want a sequel.(I've got one planned, but if no one wants to read it, then I won't write it)

Merry Christmas!


End file.
